Spartan Slave Hero
by Boss117
Summary: A Halo is found in the monster world and its up to Tsukune to destroy it.


(Give it a fair try)

As many people know, Reach was one of the UNSC's first colonized planets. It's first propose was for research. Then earth started to become over populated. So people moved to Reach. At this time a new planet was being explored by the UNSC. Reach became a huge part of economic growth to humanity. The new planet became known as Acadia.

Years later, the UNSC Shock Wave, came across an alien ship. The Shock Wave was destroyed in a matter of seconds. 3 years later, there was another attack. This time it was 3v1 in the UNSC's favor. They won but 2 days later that same fleet was attacked by 5 alien ships.

At this point, the aliens name reached the ears of the UNSC. They were known as the Covenant. The Covenant were moving closer to the inner colonies. The attacks were becoming more frequent. Soon, the UNSC would have to make a stand. They realized that they would need to fight back. And thus, the spartans were born. The spartan program was highly illegal in many was. First problem was that the spartans were kidnapped from there parents at 3 months old. Second was they were hit with steroids and drugs to in hanse there senses. Third, there training was wrong. Not like wrong on a test, wrong as in tortured and beaten. Finally the doctor behind it all was arrested. There were no files on any of the spartans and there DNA had been changed so there was no way of knowing the parent.

The UNSC took the spartans as soldiers. They were the best of the best. By this time Acadia had fallen. There were no defenses available at the time. The covenant were making there way to Reach. This time the UNSC were ready. Spartan teams were deployed all over Reach. Two of the greatest teams were Spartan team Noble and Magic. Noble team had 6 members while Magic had 1. Spartan team Magic once had 7 spartans but they were killed. Now there was one. They were killed by covering the escape from Acadia.

Just because they were the great Spartans does not make them well known. Noble team was known for getting Cortana to the Pillar Of Adium  
and making it possible for the master chief to blow up two rings, the ark, and blowing up a forerunner planet. Also killing zombie like things known as the flood.

But what about the lone surviver of Spartan team Magic? What happened to him. During humanity's final breath, final push to seal there fate, were was he? What part did he play? What was his name? His name is Tsukune Ano. Without him, you would not be alive. Your ancestors would have been killed by the Covenant. When the Covenant were ready to storm the PillarOf Adium, he stayed behind and armed the nuke killing the ground forced while Noble six broke the Covenant blockade. Some how he lived. He was shot into space a was frozen for 6 billion years.

In that time the master chief went even further to help humanity. All that was left was earth and forerunner tech had loaded its self and broke off of a very old planet and was coming for earth. The tech was supposed to help fight the flood in the war between them and the forerunners. It was old but the power it had was enough to match our sun. The Chief was able to lunch a ship that held a cloning device.

The tech hit and the world became a waste land. The ship came back as planned the world began to repopulate. So the meteor that scientists thought killed the dinosaurs was acutely a huge warhead and it can't kill things that were never there. It destroyed a once grant civilation. That brings us to present time. The last spartan to ever live was making his way through the atmosphere right now. If you look out your window you may be able to see him. He was traveling so fast.

At that perfect time there was a rip in the barrier that split the human world from the monster world. The spartan well through and landed hard on the ground.

(At that time some were else)

"Moka! I have already told you that you are not old enough to go to Yoki Academy"said a man with silver hair and red eyes. "Besides, why would you want to! It's safe here and you could learn so much more."  
"Dad, I am perfectly capable of handling myself"said a silver hair her who also had red eyes.  
"That enough Moka, go now."  
Moka walked off leaving the man to think. "What am I going to do with her"he said to himself.  
BOOOM!  
The man hurried to the window. He saw a figure outside. He went out to take a look. In the grass lay a human with armor on. "He will do perfectly" said the silver haired man. He picked up the figure like he didn't way a thing and took him inside. Once he reached the room he was looking for he started too off his armor and store it away. He put new cloths on him and gave him a collar that said "Property of Akashiya." He chained the man to the wall. He planned to take care of him in the morning.

(Later that night)

"We're am I?"asked the spartan. He pulled at the chains that held him to the wall. With one great tough he broke the chains. Slowly he walked to the door. On his way he saw his armor laying on a work bench. He put it on and walked toward the door. Once outside in the hallway he realized he was lost. "Which way should I go?" He chose to go to the right. He walked and walked till finally he got to really big doors. He slowly opened the door, went out and closed it. The cool night air touched his face as he put on his helmet. The sky was blood red which was really weird. He finally reached the main gate when someone shouted.  
"We're are you going."  
"I'm leaving" the spartan responded. He turned around to see a teen age girl at the steps of what seemed like a mansion.  
"You have the family collar around your neck which makes you our slave. You will serve us or die."  
"I serve no one."  
"Then you will die."  
With that the girl charged the spartan with unhuman like speed. The spartan barley had enough time to roll to the side. He was unsuccessful had dodging her kick to his ribs. He staggered but got back up. While she was getting he ran over and knead her side. She cried in pain but shot up and kicked him in his face.  
"No your place."  
There was clapping for the house.  
"Good job Moka. Now go back inside and I will take care of him." Said some man that looked like the girl's dad.  
"Yes father."  
Well that explains it.  
"As for you, you are my property and will act like it. You will be punished till you learn your place."  
The man dragged the spartan back inside and took off his armor. He then chained him back up to the wall and beat him. In the morning the spartan woke up all bloody and he had scars all along his back. The man that beat him walked in.  
"Well, have you learned your lesson. You won't leave and will listen to me."  
"I serve no man but my commanders."  
"We'll look at it like this. I'm your new commander and for saying no you will not eat and will be beaten again till you break or die. Lets begin."

The spartan held for 10 days of beatings. Never backing down or giving up. His spartan body did not need energy form food. He healed faster than normal humans to so he could hold. But lord Akashiya grew impatient. The fact that he has not died yet troubled him. Beating him was not working. He needed to kill him or get inside his head. The vampire knew just how to do that. He walked in to the room with the prisoner and started to draw on the ground.  
"What, no beating? " The spartan asked.  
"No, today I will try a new method of breaking you."  
Once he finished he began to chant.  
He sent all of the prisoners worst memory's and even some gruesome pictures into his head. After 5 seconds he expected crying to be freed but what happened was shocking. He sat there looking bored. Most would have gone insane. But not him. The dark lord was pushed over the edge. He started to rip the prisoners body apart. He then took his very soul.

The spartan was nothing. For 2 months he rotted there. But he was alive. Alive and healing. The vampire thought he FINALY killed him. So when the slave he sent to clean out the dead body came back and told him the spartan was alive, the slave was killed.  
"How the hell are you still alive!" He yelled at no one.  
He went down stairs and ripped the spartan out of the wall. He went even further down stairs to a room with a metal ball just big enough for a human to fit in it in the middle. Once there he through the spartan in the ball and turned the fire on under it and left him. For 5 days he was left there.

The vampire walked into the room and pulled out a dead body.  
"Finally I have pushed you to death! Wait..." The spartan sat up.  
"That's all you got."  
"I will break you!"  
The vampire went so far he actually called witches to come and help. They charmed him to be loyal and will do anything.  
"With that problem over I can focus on what to give Moka for her birthday but what to give her." He gave a glance over to his new slave and grinned evilly.

(Later that night)

"Moka, as you know your birthday is coming up so I figured it is time to give you some responsibility." He shoved the spartan forward.  
"Really father. He is mine?" Moka asked.  
"Yes. Now take care of him." Moka then dragged the slave up stairs.  
"You will follow my every command. What ever I ask for I get. We're ever I go you follow to steps behind. If a door is not open then open it. Now I need a bath. Get one ready, and make sure herbs are put in it."  
Tsukune walked into the bathroom and proceeded to prepare the bath. She must not recognize him without the armor. The armor he will never see again. He walked out and let Moka go in.  
"Slave, you must wash me."  
"No."  
"You will wash or be punished."  
"As you command." He walked in and looked down the whole time. He never even glanced at her as he washed her back. She stood up and tried off. He just stayed there looking at the ground.  
"Most would have taken the chance and felt me. Why would you not want to?"  
"That's just not what I do." Moka left the bathroom and the slave followed. There was a basket at the end of Moka's bed.  
"That is were you will sleep" said Moka. He crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

(Dream)

"Can you promise me something? Can you just be human."

(Switch)

"Spartans are trained to do the impossible."

(Switch)

"Halo is a weapon created to rip worlds apart."

(Switch)

"Send me out *cough* with a bang."

(Switch)

"A Halo is orbiting earth. You can't get to it by ship but by portal. There's one in the demotion your in. It's by a crashed pelican 2 clicks north. If monsters get it the humanity will be lost."

(Switch)

"The index can only be found by the monitor. It can destroy Halo."

(Switch)

"I love you son."

(Switch)

"...We are just people fighting for our right to live."

(Switch)

"Some day, you will be one of the greats."

(Switch)

"I defy gods and demons."

(End of dream

SLAP!  
"I told you to SHUT UP! You will wake the whole house up!" Moka then stormed back to her bed. The slave didn't know much. But what he did know was that a halo was back and it was up to him to destroy it. He was meant for greatness and not to be a slave. The time has come we're the master chief's story has ended and a new story has begun! After a good nights sleep.

(The next day)

"Wake up, NOW!" Shouted an angry Moka.  
"Yes mama."  
"You will address me as master. You are nothing more than a pet and you will act like it. Now start my bath."  
After washing Moka he was given breakfast and then followed her to the training room. When she said they would train he did not realize that he would be used as a punching bag. After that they started to go up stairs.  
"We will be eating with my family to night..." He didn't here any thing else because he saw his armor. It was hanging out of the closet.  
SLAP!  
"You will listen. You are to stand next to my chair and not say a word."  
They walked into a huge room. There were like 50 other vampires. They all had fantasy cloth on and all looked normal. Moka sat and he stood next to her. She engaged in a conversation but he just stood the. Then the guy that beat the crap out of him stood up.  
"Welcome and thank you all..."  
"What ever happens you stay right here and do not move. With that collar on you are protected" said Moka. The next thing that happened horrified the spartan.

A door opened and 100s of people ran around screaming. The vampires jumped around drinking there blood. He saw a girl by the door on the ground crying. He ran over to help her. When he got there he saw a vampire charge them. The vampire lunged but the spartan sent a powerful blow to his face. He fought back the blood thirsty vampires to protect the girl. But as the live stock in the room ran out the more vampires came over. They stopped coming but there was a thick ring of them surrounding them.  
"I thought I told you to say! Come here now!" Yelled Moka.  
"Never." Said the spartan. He picked up the girl and ran through the window. If the spartan was right then the pelican was close by. He ran into the forest with multiple enemy following. The pelican was just up ahead. He ran into it and hit the box in the middle. He was immediately was some were else. The little girl was still huddled in his arms.  
"Don't be afraid, I will protect you." He said. But how he would do that on a halo that has flood all over was a mystery to him. If his mission was not successful then the monsters would have the power to enslave all humans.

(Castle Akashiya)

"How does a slave, a human no less, get out of a castle with 50 vampires in it" lord Akashiya asked his daughters. They just looked down in shame.  
"I have hired some slave hunters to help you track him down."  
"What's one slave? Why not let him go?" Asked Ria.  
"If this one was not so special I would. Kumuru and Mizore will assist you on your hunt. Do not return unless you have him. Do not let him lay a finger on the Ring."  
"Yes father" said the four girls.

(Halo)

Tsukune was tending to the girls leg when someone said, "Hello."  
"Who is there" asked Tsukune. He ball like thing came out of the shadow and asked " Are you friend or foe?"  
"Depends who's asking."  
"I'm the monitor of this Ring, what is your goal?" "I'm here to destroy the Ring and was also told you could help." "Your sources are correct, I can help." "Before we can begin you must help this girl." "Lay her on the ground." As soon as he did the girl disappeared.  
"Now let begin. First we must get the index and then take it to the control room. I will Give the ring a melt down. Then your job is just to get off."  
"What about the flood?" "My creator was different from the creator of the other Ring's monitors. He believed I could make my own decisions and so I had them destroyed."  
"Let's go." The minute he said that he was some were else. It was a giant room. In the middle was a huge hole at least 30 feet wide. In the center was a small one foot stick. It looked like it was made of metal. There were four wires that made a pattern around it, they also changed color.

It most be the index. But how to get to it? The spartan thought for a moment before grabbing a wire that hung from the ceiling. He then charged the hole. He swung across. He got the index but right before he could reach the other side the wire snapped. He reached out and grappled the ledge. He then pulled himself up. He lay there catching his breath.

Looked up and saw 6 figures coming towards him. They were all girls. He could make out Moka and Kokoa. The others he did not know. This looked like an impossible fight. Luckily for him, spartans are trained to do the impossible.  
"I told you to stay put! You are wanted back dead or alive so pry that it's alive" yelled Moka.  
"Form the smell of your blood it will probably be dead" said Kokoa.  
"I want to have some fun with him first" said one of the he did not know.  
"Focus" said another. Then the monitor came out of the shadows.  
"6v1? That's not fair. Allow me to even the odds" he said. After he said it these weird robot things appeared beside him. They were orange and sliver. One of the hands had a blade while the other had a gun. They charged but then every thing disappeared and then reappeared. But he was in a forest. "We're am I" he asked.  
"I pulled you out of battle because you are the only one who can destroy the Ring. If something happened to you then it would be over. Plus my knights can hold them off. Now rest" said the monitor. The spartan did as asked.

(The next day)

The spartan woke up and surveyed his surroundings. There was no one but the monitor.  
"Are you ready" the monitor asked.  
"Yes." Then he was in a big circle like room. In the center was a control panel. About half way he heard running. He didn't need to turn around to know it was the girls. He took off in a sprint. He dove toward the control panel and pushed the index in. As soon as it was in he was thrown back.  
"You are to late" said one of the girls.  
Then the hole ring started to shake. She ran to the control panel were she and the others tried to stop it. Then they ran to the door were they sealed him in. He then blacked out.

(30 minutes later in a limo)

"Father will be mad that we failed him" said Kokoa.  
"We tried but at least the boy is dead" said Mizore. The car then swerved and came to a halt.  
"What happen" Kumuru asked the driver. "Something fell out of the sky.  
They hoped out of the car fearing what it might be. It was the spartan. They threw him in the trunk and continued down the road

(Back at the castle)

The spartan started to open his eyes and he realized he was in s guillotine.  
There were a lot of vampires in the room.  
"Any last words?" Asked the one standing by the rope  
"Yes. There may come a time when humanity is at peace. There may come a time when there is no need for spartans. But until then, we are here. We are waiting.

SLIECE!

That my friends is the end of this sad story. The great spartan dies and...wait. Wait. HE'S ALIVE! The spartans head that was chopped off was a hologram. The real one just fixed the pelican and is going off planet.

(1 year later)

The spartan has restarted the UNSC in a colony he created. He is now the commander of a small but strong fleet. The girl that he rescued is one of his top generals while the monitor is his advisor. He defends humanity because there may be foes who hate them for standing in there way or just being. But there is more to them than what meats the eye. 


End file.
